Cameron Tucker
Cameron Scott "Cam" Tucker is Mitchell's husband and the adoptive father of Lily. Biography Before the show Cameron was born on February 29, 1972 to Merle and Barb Tucker in Missouri. He has three siblings including Pameron "Pam". He grew up in the family's farm, taking care of livestock he refers to as his brothers & sisters. Many of Cam's anecdotes come from his life in the farm, including the usual tornadoes, and the animals. His first crush was a straight guy named Bo Johnson who is also from Missouri ("Farm Strong"). When he was 10, Cam's Halloween was traumatized when his friend Timmy blamed him for the entire bucket of candies that he took. This caused Cam to wet himself in front of the other kids and got chased around dressed as Quasimodo ("Halloween"). Cameron was also an achiever as a child on a wide range of fields, starting with winning Cutest Baby at the 1974 Jasper County FairJasper County Fair - Wikipedia. He also won awards on music, sports, art show, a science fair, and a chili cook-off ("Lifetime Supply"). Adept in football, Cam was a starting offensive lineman at the University of IllinoisWhat is the University of Illinois? (wikipedia) ("Coal Digger"). Shortly after the death of Princess DianaWho is Princess Diana? (wikipedia), Cam went out on one date with Pepper. They remained friends and Cam would eventually meet Mitchell in one of his charades parties. They bonded after Cam was the only one able to guess Mitchell acting out 'Casablanca' ("Come Fly With Me"). Cameron was a music teacher before adopting Lily and deciding to become a stay-at-home dad. He would later teach music again as a substitute teacher for Mr. Namagachi at Luke and Manny's school ("The Butler's Escape"). Fizbo When Cam was a teenager, he developed an interest in clowns after he found out they were just people with make up. He subsequently went to train under Professor ringmaster Al Uzielli and made up his own clown persona he called Fizbo ("Send Out the Clowns"). According to Cam, Fizbo is an Auguste ClownWhat is an Auguste Clown? (wikipedia), an "innocent whose only drive is to bring people joy and laughter and balloon animals" ("Fizbo"). He would later team up with another clown named Lewis to be part of the duo "Fizbo & Lewis". Cam left after he met Mitchell as he claims it is difficult to have a relationship and a clown career. Rivals Being a talented and competitive person, Cam is shown to have several rivals, much to Mitchell's chagrin, including: * Señor Kaplan, '''the Spanish teacher at the high school Cam teaches at. They have been competing for the attention especially after Cam took over Kaplan's class while he was away ("Spring-a-Ding-Fling"). * '''Andrew, '''a member of the A Capella group Cam formed called The Greensleevers. However, Cam got ousted by Andrew who renamed the group The New Greensleevers ("Undeck the Halls"). * '''Martin Sherman '''is Cam's rival at bowling ("Knock 'Em Down"). * '''Todd the bag boy who always puts Cam's canned goods over his produce. Personality Cameron has a very big personality and a flare for theatricals. His bubbly outgoing personality contrasts to Mitch's uptight manner. Their opposite dispositions often lead to hilarity and them being at odds with one another. Cam is also shown to have a big heart, with an uncontrollable desire to help anyone or anything that may seemingly need help, even at the cost of his time with his family, much to Mitchell's dismay. Cam fosters many unusual hobbies such as collecting antique fountain pens, being adept in Japanese flower arrangement, filming home movies, and clowning at children's parties. He was also an accomplished and passionate football player, and dramatically claims Football was my salvation - every time I stepped out on to that field, I wasn't that weird, gay outsider kid anymore. I inspired my entire team because I had something to prove! in that he is extremely proud of his football career because it earned him immense respect for his talent. He is extremely easily insulted if he is likened femininely because he is gay - though he admits that he likes the colour pink. Cam is compassionate, empathetic and extremely kind, with a heart as big as a whale, and Mitchell remarks how he feels immediately compelled to help any distressed person within earshot of him. Growing up as an overachiever in many fields, Cam tends to enjoy being the center of attention, and is seen to be emotionally sensitive and unable to handle criticisms especially concerning his figure and his talents. In "Farm Strong" his sister Pam admits that the whole family thinks he is the fragile one (the "Cam" of the family) and is not tough enough to handle bad news. After the rest of Mitchell's family reluctantly confirms, Cam breaks down and locks himself in the bathroom. Appearance Cameron is often the target of insults because of his weight, mostly by Mitchell's mother, DeDe, though it is implied that before they were expecting Lily, prior to the beginning of the show, Cam was considerably thinner. Cam often wears dress shirts, preferring to dress in light colors. Whenever he is seen wearing a suit on formal events, he always wears a carnation. Cameron has been shown to be very conscious about his appearance. In "Strangers on a Treadmill", he wore bike shorts (which were censored), before Claire told him they did not look good on him, causing Cam to cry. The censorship of the bike shorts in this episode sparked controversy, although both Stonestreet and Jesse Tyler Ferguson, who plays Mitchell, confirmed that the censorship was intentional and not an act by the network or the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). Cameron grew up on a farm in Missouri. He was a starting center for the University of Illinois football team (which he and Jay bond over, much to Mitchell's envy) and is a very big sports fan. Throughout the series, Cam is shown to be very emotional, often crying when even the slightest bit upset and reacting dramatically to startling news. In multiple episodes, he often feels betrayed by Mitchell in some way, be it Mitchell forgetting to send out invitations to a party he was throwing, or participating in a flash mob without inviting him, and he invariably responds by dramatically saying "How could you, Mitchell!?!" In "The Bicycle Thief", Cam became very upset when a woman at Lily's playschool criticized a performance by Meryl Streep, claiming that "(she) could play Batman". He is also shown to be a bit of a wimp (except when somebody threatens or harms him or his loved ones), though Mitchell has been shown to be an even larger one. He is also portrayed as clumsy in social situation's such as Mitchell's job interview, when interacting with Lily's pediatrician, and when he had to explain to Gloria a misinterpreted remark. Season Summaries Season 1=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 1 summary here for Cameron). |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Cameron). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Cameron). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Cameron). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Cameron). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Cameron). |-| Season 7=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 7 summary here for Cameron). Relationships Family Mitchell Main=Mitchell is Cam's boyfriend for 5 years at the start of the series. He eventually becomes his husband in "The Wedding (Part 2)" after gay marriage was legalized in the state of California. Mitchell and Cam are shown to be foils of each other. Mitchell, who often acts reserved and mature is the opposite of Cam's carefree and dramatic personality. Mitchell frequently argues with Cam regarding their ways in raising Lily, such as Ferberization. Nonetheless, the couple are shown to have an understanding and healthy relationship. |-| The One That Got Away=In the The One That Got Away, they decide to have adopt a baby boy but things get awry while they try to find a donor so they decide to postpone it and adopt Larry instead. Lily Main=Lily is Cameron's adoptive Vietnamese daughter born in 2009 in Vietnam. Cameron is extremely protective of his daughter, as seen in episodes where he toughens up or goes hysterical when he thinks Lily's welfare is jeopardized, describing himself similar to a mother bear ("Up All Night"). They have grown extremely close early on that Cam sometimes can't stay away from Lily even in the shower. |-| The Big Guns=In "The Big Guns" Cam tries to train Lily to be a clown like him but she doesn't think they're funny so she lets his father down easy and quits. Jay Main=Jay is Cam's father-in-law. Supportive of his son's relationship, Jay often spends time with Cam, usually over football which they are both fans of. |-| Moon Landing/Fifteen Percent=Cam's sexuality sometimes becomes an issue to Jay such as in "Moon Landing", where their buttocks accidentally press against each other (called a "moon landing") in the locker room; and in "Fifteen Percent" where Jay introduces Cameron to his friends as a friend of Mitchell to prevent an awkward conversation. |-| Express Christmas=In "Express Christmas" Cam reveals that he saved the wine bottle that they both drank while watching their first game together. |-| Coal Digger=In "Coal Digger", after Jay asked if gay men would find him attractive, Cam admits he thinks Jay is "smoking hot" and is the complete package, awkward to Mitchell's disbelief. Knock 'Em Down=In "Knock 'Em Down", Jay helps out Cam's bowling team by pretending to be gay to be able to play. Gloria Main=Gloria is Cam's stepmother-in-law. We don't actually get to see much of them bonding together. Biological Family Most of Cameron's family remain in Missouri where they own a farm. They visit from time to time and on special occasions such as Cam's wedding. In "Mother Tucker", it is revealed that Cameron has three siblings, at least one of whom has a child, as in "En Garde" Mitchell mentions his nephew's christening celebrations. Barb Main=Cam is extremely close to his mother Barb, calling her "the greatest woman who ever lived" who first visits in "Mother Tucker". Merle Main=Merle is Cam's tough but loving father. Similar to Jay, he views his son's partner as the "woman" in the relationship. |-| A Hard Jay's Night=In "A Hard Jay's Night", he sends Cam and Mitchell a statuette of the two carved out of soap, with Mitchell in a quite effeminate pose. Cam claims it represented Merle's acceptance of their marriage, though it was revealed that Cam set it all up to gain control over the wedding plans. Pam Main=Pam is Cam's sister. Before the events of "Farm Strong", he views her as somewhat emotionally sensitive. However, when she reveals she is engaged to Cam's old crush, Cam gets upset and she argues that the whole family thinks he is actually the fragile one (the "Cam" of the family). They reconcile after she acknowledges that though Cam is sensitive to bad news, it is what makes him always appreciate good news. Gram Gram Main=Although she appears in "ClosetCon '13", her character is not named. Until the events of the episode, she did not know Cam was gay. She is Cameron's Grandmother. Friendships Mitchell and Cameron have the same friends, thus they don't have any friends that the other doesn't know about, in "She Crazy" it is seen that Mitchell isn't too keen on Cameron's newly found frat boy friends. In the end of She Crazy Cameron realises that with every guest that comes around their house he puts on masquerade to be exactly like them to fit in. Although part of him is in all of their guests. Mitchell Main=Mitchell is Cam's boyfriend for 5 years at the start of the series. He eventually becomes his husband in "The Wedding (Part 2)" after gay marriage was legalized in the state of California. Mitchell and Cam are shown to be foils of each other. Mitchell, who often acts reserved and mature is the opposite of Cam's carefree and dramatic personality. Mitchell frequently argues with Cam regarding their ways in raising Lily, such as Ferberization. Nonetheless, the couple are shown to have an understanding and healthy relationship. Mitchell and Cameron fall under all 3 categories Family, Friends and Love Interests, because they are now family because of their marriage and they are friends as much as they are lovers. |-| The One That Got Away=In the The One That Got Away, they decide to have adopt a baby boy but things get awry while they try to find a donor so they decide to postpone it and adopt Larry instead. Love Interests Mitchell Main=Mitchell is Cam's boyfriend for 5 years at the start of the series. He eventually becomes his husband in "The Wedding (Part 2)" after gay marriage was legalized in the state of California. Mitchell and Cam are shown to be foils of each other. Mitchell, who often acts reserved and mature is the opposite of Cam's carefree and dramatic personality. Mitchell frequently argues with Cam regarding their ways in raising Lily, such as Ferberization. Nonetheless, the couple are shown to have an understanding and healthy relationship. Mitchell and Cameron fall under all 3 categories Family, Friends and Love Interests, because they are now family because of their marriage and they are friends as much as they are lovers. |-| The One That Got Away=In the The One That Got Away, they decide to have adopt a baby boy but things get awry while they try to find a donor so they decide to postpone it and adopt Larry instead. Trivia *He, Jay, Gloria, Phil, Claire, and Mitchell are the only characters who have appeared in every episode. *Eric Stonestreet who plays Cameron is straight in real life. *Cam was born in Missouri. There is actually a city named Cameron within Clinton and DeKalb counties in the state of Missouri. *Cam plays the ukulele ("Dance Dance Revelation"), the drums ("Travels with Scout"), and the piano ("Egg Drop"). *Cam is a fan of the movie "The Wizard of Oz" ("Leap Day"). *Cam is a fan of theater musicals. *His first celebrity crush is Richard Gere from An Officer and A Gentleman (1982) ("Boys' Night"). *He also used to have difficulty struggling not to masturbate to Bo and Luke Duke (and possibly even Coy and Vance Duke) from The Dukes of Hazzard ("No Small Feet"). Quotes — From "Dance Dance Revelation" — From "Diamond in the Rough" — From "Dance Dance Revelation" — From "Treehouse" — From "Treehouse" — From "When Good Kids Go Bad" — From "When Good Kids Go Bad" — From "Knock 'Em Down" — From "The Wow Factor" — From "The Wow Factor" — From "The Day Alex Left for College" Appearances Please go to here for color coding. Gallery Cameron Tucker.jpg|Season 1 Camerontucker.jpg|Season 2 Cameron.jpg|Season 3 CameronTucker.PNG|Season 4-5 CameronTuckerS5.jpg|Season 5 CameronTuckerS6.jpg|Season 6-7 Cameron Tucker-S8.jpg|Season 8 Cameron-S10.jpg|Season 10 References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:LGBT Characters Category:Tucker Family Category:Pritchett-Tucker Family Category:Content Category:Fathers Category:Uncles